edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Frontier:The Trip Went Wrong
Ed Frontier:The Trip Went Wrong is a fan-fiction video games make by''' Theeds136.The game is based on Dead Frontier,a MMORPG webgame created by Neil Yates. '''Plot The Kids of the cul-de-sac is going to Fairview for school field trip.But the bus crash because of the bus driver saw a figure on the road.The Eds,the kids of the cul-de-sac decide to find help on their phones,but got no signals.They decide to refuge in Fairview,they find out that Fairview is a zombies infested hell-hole,infected by the N4 virus.Somes survived and fight for their lives,The Kids and Fairview survivors must fight off the zombies for 15 days as the rescue choppers goes to Fairview to evacuate every survivors,before Peach Creek goverment bomb Fairview. Gameplay The players must choose 4 teams.The Eds,The Boys,The Girls,and the Kankers. They also can switch characters to do various things.And when close a zombies,the character could a finishing moves.And if they do thing such as shoot or hit a car,setting a car alarm,and use a chainsaws.It will attract a large group of zombies.If a zombies grab the character,the players have to peform finishing moves on them,or else they get damages instead. The Boys The boys are slighthy stronger than the girls,have more resillent than them.But run slower.(Except for Eddy) The Eds Selected line:"The humans must lived". Ed Weapons:Skorpion,Kukri,Browning HP Abbilities:'Ed can lift objects to repair barricades,or use it to throw or smash at zombies.Ed could lift more heavier objects,lift faster and smash or throw at zombies stronger.Ed need to improved his strenght. '''Finishing Moves:'Ed grab the zombies by neck than aim his pistol at the zombies chin,and fires.Covering Ed right hands in bloods. Edd Weapons:Berreta RX4,Iron Pipe,FN fire-seven 'Abbilities:'If he stand near a zombies corpes,he will create a medical items.Edd will create a more healing effect and faster and more medical items.Edd need to improved his medical skills. 'Finishshing Moves:'Edd hit the zombies with the iron pipe on the head,than hit the zombies hardly and rapidly,covering Edd in bloods,so his iron pipe. Eddy Weapons:SPAS-12,Fire Axe,Berreta Tomcat 'Abbilities:'Eddy could sprint faster than other characters,Eddy will sprint faster and longer.Eddy need to improved his agillities . 'Finishing Moves:'Eddy chop the zombies head off with his fire axe,covering his face in bloods. '''The Boys Selected line:"The zombies must died" Kevin Weapons:UZI,Nail Bat,Ruger Mini 14 Abbilities:'Able to run over zombies with his bike,can't be use it for long,it will overheat.Must visit the workshop to improved his bike resillent and speed. '''Finishing Moves:'Kevin run over the zombies with his bike,than bat the zombies with the nail bat to a buildings. Rolf Weapons:Remington-1100,Machete,Glock 19 'Abbilities:'Rolf calling his goat,Victor.To help him charge through zombies.But can't be use for long like Kevin bike,Victor will be tired.Victor can be upgrade his energies bar to make him use longer and tougher. 'Finishing Moves:'Rolf run over the zombies with Victor,than jump up the air and slice the zombies in half with his machete.Covering him in bloods. Jonhny Weapons:Dual Berreta 8000,Wood Axe,Dragunov Sniper Rifle 'Abbilities:'Jonhny throw a acorn bomb,causing thorns to rose from the ground and impales zombies,or grow vines to climb on buildings.There are two types of acorn bombs.Jonhny could throw more acorn bombs and if you improved his bag spaces. 'Finishing Moves:'Jonhny took out his dual berreta 8000 and fire rapidly at the zombies,turning it into skeleton.Then Jonhny kick it to nowhere. '''The Girls The Girls are faster than the boys,but they had lower resillent than the boys(Except Sarah) Selected line:"They gonna pay." Sarah Weapons:Remington-870,Battle Axe,Colt Python Abbilities:'Sarah yell so loud that break obstacle and make zombies head explodes.The words she use it"ED!!!!!".Her voice meter can be upgrade for use longer. '''Finishing Moves:'Sarah jump up and slice the zombies half with battle axe,covering her in bloods. Nazz Weapons:Dual UZI,Baseball Bat,SIG 550 'Abbilities:'Able to use acrobatic to climb building,or jump kick a zombies when close.She could climb more and her kick will be more powerful if upgraded her agillities. 'Finishing Moves:'Nazz shoot the zombies with her dual UZI,then kick the zombies up the air.And bat the zombies far with her baseball bat. Jimmy Weapons:Winchester 1300,Dolmar PS,Webley 1942 'Abbilities:'Gone berserk and kill zombies with his chainsaw. And zombies will be kill in 1 hit.His berserk meter can be upgrade for using longer,and fill up more by kill zombies. 'Finishing Moves:'Jimmy shoves a grenade in the zombies mouths,and say:"Bon appetit.".As the zombies heads explode,causing splash damages. '''Kankers Selected lines:"Let haves some funs" Lee Weapons:Sledgehammer,Fort 500,Glock 25 'Abbillites:'Push back zombies and damage them with her hammer,could be upgrade for more knock back and damages. 'Finishing Moves:'Lee make a fatal blow on the zombies head with her hammer. May Weapons:Shovel,MP5,HK USP 'Abbilities:'Taunt to make zombies attack her when zombies attacking teamates.Could be upgrade for longer duration. 'Finishing Moves:'May shoot the zombies with her HK USP,then smash the zombies on the head with the shovel. Marie Weapons:Katana,Mossberg 500,HK-MSG-9 'Abbilities:'Use "Katana Rush"special attack to clear out zombies in one hit.Can be upgrade to make the special attack bar fill faster and longer to use longer. 'Finishing Moves:'Marie slash the zombies apart with the katana. Category:Games